


sweet talk and sugar

by karasunonolibero



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Baking, Fluff, M/M, kuroo is a nerd what else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunonolibero/pseuds/karasunonolibero
Summary: “You want to bake a cake.”Yaku just blinks, looking from Kuroo to the bowl on the counter to the wooden spoon to Kuroo’s hand. He has lots of questions, starting with: Why a cake? Why right now, when Yaku has three exams next week to study for? Where did he get a wooden spoon?“Not just any cake.” Kuroo grins and taps the rim of the bowl with the spoon. “This is my final project.”“Final project for what class?” Yaku racks his brain, trying to figure out what science class could possibly involve a cake. “Wait a minute. Is this your creative project for organic chemistry?”~or, Kuroo enlists Yaku's help in making a cake.





	sweet talk and sugar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [barflybart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barflybart/gifts).

> happy birthday matt!! kryk for ur birthday i hope u like it x
> 
> (unbeta'ed i'm sorry)
> 
> title from every little everything by make out monday

“You want to bake a cake.”

Yaku just blinks, looking from Kuroo to the bowl on the counter to the wooden spoon to Kuroo’s hand. He has lots of questions, starting with: Why a cake? Why now, when Yaku has three exams next week to study for? Where did he get a wooden spoon?

“Not just any cake.” Kuroo grins and taps the rim of the bowl with the spoon. “This is my final project.”

“Final project for _what_ _class_?” Yaku racks his brain, trying to figure out what science class could possibly involve a cake. “Wait a minute. Is this your creative project for organic chemistry?”

“Hell yeah it is!” Kuroo pushes his textbook, opened to a page showing the molecule for docosahexaenoic acid. “I’m making the molecule on the top with marshmallows and pretzel sticks and putting it on the top.”

“Are people allowed to help you with the creative project?” Yaku asks warily, casting a glance up at their poor smoke alarm, which has gone off too many times due to Kuroo’s kitchen adventures.

“Yeah, as long as the idea is mine!” Kuroo points the wooden spoon at Yaku’s chest. “So, you helping?”

“Well, someone needs to supervise.” Yaku starts counting out eggs and that’s when everything starts to go wrong. Kuroo reaches for the flour. The open sack of flour. Yaku makes a grab for it. “The bag is open, the bag is—!” The bag coughs up a cloud of flour, exploding all over both of their faces. “Open.”

The strands of hair falling in front of Kuroo’s face are pure white, as is every inch of his shocked face. “Oops.”

“Oops? _Oops_?” Yaku snatches the bag back and drags his finger through the thick layer of flour coating the counter. “You better hope you have enough flour left to make the cake!”

Kuroo just laughs that ugly cackling laugh of his and swipes a cloud of flour off the end of Yaku’s nose. “It’s a good look for you.”

“What, you hate my face that much?”

“No, but even perfection can be improved.” Kuroo leans down, and Yaku knows what’s coming. But instead of going in for the kiss, he grabs a towel off the counter and shoves it into Kuroo’s face.

“Clean up, will you?” he says, wiping his own face off with his shirt. “Now, where were we?”

“Now let’s get…” Kuroo cracks an egg into the bowl. “Cracking.”

Yaku just stares at the lonely egg yolk floating around in the empty bowl. “Aren’t there, like, six other things you’re supposed to do before you crack the eggs?”

“Eh. Rules.” Kuroo cracks another one. Yaku sighs.

From there, the baking goes surprisingly well. The cake comes out of the oven looking fine, much to Yaku’s relief, which means they need to let it cool before icing it. Kuroo decides this is a good time to construct the molecule. “So,” he says, stabbing a pretzel stick into a marshmallow, “how are your finals going?”

Yaku shrugs. “I have three next week, but I’m most worried about the copyright law exam.”

“You’ll do great.” Kuroo knocks his knee against Yaku’s under the table and grins, and Yaku can’t help but smile back.

Once they have the molecule fully assembled, Yaku deems the cake cool enough to frost. Kuroo produces two cans of icing—“Two? Really?” “Yeah, one of them was gonna be for me to eat my feelings if my professor hates the cake.”—and two knives, and they set to work. Kuroo slathers the frosting on, making sure the whole cake is covered, while Yaku focuses on smoothing it out. Kuroo sticks his tongue out the whole time, Yaku notices.

While Yaku is struggling with a particularly troublesome spot, Kuroo announces that it’s time for the most important part. “We’re carrying this shit with both hands,” Kuroo instructs as they carry the molecule between them and inch back toward the counter. “Imagine we’re transporting a priceless vase. Or the world’s largest diamond!”

“You know there’s another bag of marshmallows so we could just make another one, right?” But Yaku humors him, supporting the thing from underneath so they can lay it on top of the cake.

“Okay…easy…easy…and…set it down.” They both take their hands away at the same time, sighing in relief as the molecule settles atop the cake. Kuroo lets out a breath, adjusting its placement and getting icing all over his fingers in the process.

Yaku takes a step back and plants his hands on his hips, inspecting the cake with a critical eye. “It looks pretty good.”

“Pretty good?” Kuroo frets, poking at the marshmallows. “If this doesn’t get a good grade, I’m absolutely eating that entire extra can of icing.”

“Hey.” Yaku elbows Kuroo in the ribs. “You had to make something that had to do with science, right?”

“Right.”

“Well, you made this, and there’s a molecule on top. So technically, you followed the instructions.” Yaku reaches up and wipes a smudge of icing on the end of Kuroo’s nose while Kuroo goes cross-eyed trying to follow his finger. “Relax.”

“You know what this means, Yaku Morisuke,” he says, his voice lowering to a serious pitch.

“What?”

“This.” Kuroo points at the icing. “This means war.” And with that, he smears frosting on Yaku’s cheek.

“Hey!”

“You started it!” Kuroo yells, twisting away from Yaku’s frosting-covered hand.

“It’s so on!”

They’re still at it when their third roommate comes home. “Children, please, no food fights,” Oikawa chirps as he tosses his bag on the couch and heads for the fridge. “Oh, is that cake?”

“Don’t touch that!” Yaku yells, but it’s too late. Oikawa plucks a marshmallow off of the molecule, but before he can pop it in his mouth, Kuroo’s lunging at him, grabbing for the marshmallow.

“What?” Oikawa shrieks before Kuroo crashes into him.

“Stop eating my final project!”

Yaku just laughs. It’s a good thing he bought that extra bag of marshmallows.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thank you for reading! visit me on [tumblr](http://karasunonolibero.tumblr.com) x


End file.
